Such an apparatus is known rom EP666149. More particularly, it is described in that publication how two arcuate gripper plates on each side are passed between three guide wheels to be able to perform a rotating movement. It has been found that this movement is particularly suitable for placing products clamped between these plates or blades, for instance egg boxes with the eggs grouped in, for instance, patterns with a 2×5, 2×6, or 2×2×3 arrangement of the eggs, in matching and close-fitting outer boxes, packaging boxes, cases, or crates, and especially, after placement, after rotating away, that is, rotary drawing-in of the plates or blades, to raise the gripper from such an outer box again without damaging the outer box or leaving the egg box behind in an unwanted manner.
Both in placing the products in the outer box and in retracting just the gripper out of the outer box, the gripper blades will mostly move along the walls of the outer box with friction because the dimensions of products and outer box match closely. Depending on the materials used, or even on the condition thereof, for instance in case of much moisture, the gripper blades, as a result of this friction, may to some extent change in position between the guide wheels, or, differently stated, rack to some extent. This may be disadvantageous in subsequent cycles of picking up and placement, especially because the products may thereby be damaged. In the case of egg boxes from cardboard, this may even mean that egg breakage is to be reckoned with. The disclosure is directed at improving the prior apparatus.